Je t'ai haï, je t'aime
by Thaele Ellia
Summary: Qui a pensé à l'odieuse destinée d'une femme qui est née dans l'ombre du grand Alexandre ? Qui s'est soucié de savoir si Kleopatra était heureuse ? One-shot sur la la soeur du plus grand des rois...


_Disclaimer : étant un personnage historique et totalement réel, Alexandre le grand et toute sa petite famille n'appartiennent à personne d'autre qu'à aux mêmes !_

Voici un petit one-shot sur la sœur d'Alexandre, Kleopatra, que j'ai été déçue de voir si … absente du film. Donc, j'ai voulu réhabiliter un peu ce personnage, en retraçant sa vie, de son propre point de vue, avec un peu de fantaisie en prime ! En réalité, cette fic est plus basée sur la biographie romancée écrite par Mary Renault que sur ce film…

Tout ce que vous lirez ici n'est que pure fiction, excepté le mariage de Kleopatra avec son oncle, le roi d'Epire. L'idée qu'elle ait pu éprouvé des sentiments à l'égard d'Héphaistion est un pur produit de mon imagination ! (il faut dire que Jared Leto est tellement mignon en Héphaistion !)

**Je t'ai haï, je t'aime**

Je t'ai d'abord haï. Si j'avais été ton aînée, on aurait pu dire que j'étais jalouse. Mais je ne suis venue qu'après toi. Et toute ma vie, je suis restée celle qui venait _après_ toi…

Lorsque je suis venue au monde, tu avais déjà deux ans. Tu parlais, tu marchais, tu courais, tu brandissais fièrement une javeline de bois qu'un soldat attentionné t'avait affectueusement confectionnée, tu apprenais à monter à cheval, tu traînais parmi les hommes, les soldats. Tu étais déjà l'un des leurs. Et tu te considérais déjà comme leur chef.

Que pouvais-je bien devenir, moi, une fille, dans la famille d'un roi macédonien ? Au mieux, je ne pouvais être qu'un présent qu'on offre à un roi auquel on veut s'allier. Une _fille_ de roi.

Toi tu étais le fils, et l'aîné, qui plus est. Un futur roi. Et tu as toujours agi ainsi.

**_OoO_**

Je t'ai haï toute mon enfance.

Notre mère n'a aimé que toi.

Comment aurait-elle pu avoir encore de l'amour à donner après tout ce qu'elle te donnait, à _toi_ ? Comment son cœur - si tant est qu'elle ait pu avoir un cœur – aurait-il pu avoir encore un peu de place pour moi, pour cette fille qu'elle n'avait jamais désirée, fille d'un amant qu'elle n'aimait plus. Mais avait-elle jamais aimé son roi, son époux ? N'était-il pas rien d'autre qu'un pion, certes indispensable, mais un simple pion, dans son grand projet de mettre au monde le plus grand roi de l'Histoire ?

Notre père n'a aimé que toi.

Je n'ai été que le fantôme d'un deuxième fils qu'il aurait pu avoir et dont il aurait pu être fier. Fils, j'aurais pu être un grand général, un stratège notoire, une arme de guerre pour son insatiable soif de pouvoir. Mais je n'étais qu'une fille. Qu'y pouvais-je donc, moi, s'il n'a su engendrer qu'une nation innombrable de filles ? Je ne suis qu'une femme. Rien de bien utile. C'était du moins ce qu'il croyait à cette époque. Lorsqu'il a changé d'avis, il ignorait qu'il ne lui restait que quelques heures à vivre…

**_OoO_**

J'ai été effacée derrière toi. Je t'en ai voulu, je t'ai haï. Pendant toutes les années de notre enfance, j'ai été la petite boulotte qui te servait de sœur. On s'est moqué de moi par ce que je n'étais pas aussi belle que toi, parce que je n'étais pas aussi endurante que toi, parce que je n'étais pas aussi intelligente que toi. Parce que je n'étais pas comme toi. Parce que je n'étais pas toi.

J'ai passé des années auprès de l'esclave que l'on m'avait donnée comme seule amie, Melissa, une Nubienne à la peau dorée. Pour elle, j'ai été le centre du monde. Ca me suffisait. Ca a duré quelque temps.

Et puis…

**_OoO_**

Et puis, il y a eu Héphaistion.

Et je t'ai haï plus que jamais.

Si j'avais choisi d'aimer quelqu'un, je l'aurais choisi, lui. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le choix. De toutes façons, ça ne m'aurait rien apporté. Il n'a jamais eu d'yeux que pour toi, Alexandre, le héros, le roi.

Et je n'avais pas d'amour à donner. Je n'en ai jamais reçu suffisamment pour être capable d'en donner à mon tour.

Et pourtant, quand il est apparu dans ta vie et dans la mienne, j'ai tout fait pour devenir quelqu'un de remarquable. En vain. Ni notre mère, ni notre mère, ni le bel Héphaistion, ni même toi, aucun d'entre vous n'a vu la femme s'éveiller dans l'enfant insignifiante que j'avais été. Tu étais le soleil et j'étais la lune, dans un monde où la nuit n'existait jamais. Le soleil brillait éternellement sur notre univers, et je passais inaperçue, masquée par ton intense - que dis-je ! – ton éblouissante lumière.

Héphaistion m'a-t-il vue, un jour ? A-t-il au moins connaissance de mon existence, dans l'ombre du héros que tu étais, et restera à jamais ?

Je n'en suis pas sûre. Mais ce qui compte, c'est qu'il m'ait rendu un bref espoir, une confiance passagère en ce destin que je voulais fuir plus que tout.

Mais cet instant d'espérance fut de courte durée.

**_OoO_**

Car le pire arriva vite. Je sortais à peine de l'enfance, mais j'avais depuis longtemps compris que je ne pourrais être utile à mon peuple qu'en devenant une épouse et une mère accomplie. C'était là ce destin auquel j'avais un instant cru échapper en rêvant aux yeux bleus de ton bel amant.

Quant au mien…

Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant qu'on m'annonce nos fiançailles. Si j'avais eu un peu plus de foi en la vie, j'aurais cru à une plaisanterie. Mais, non, tout était vrai. J'étais promise à Alexandre, cet oncle que je n'avais encore jamais vu et dont tu portais l'illustre nom.

Je n'ai tout d'abord pas vu l'intérêt que cela représentait pour notre père. Mais la rage de notre mère lorsqu'elle apprit la nouvelle m'éclaira rapidement. Dire que j'ai cru un moment qu'elle était triste de mon pauvre sort ! Mais elle n'aurait jamais pu s'apitoyer sur la destinée d'un être qui n'était pas toi, mon cher frère…

Je n'ai eu que quelques semaines pour me faire à cette idée. Tout aurait pu être acceptable si notre père n'avait pas prévu la pire de toutes les punitions à mon égard, moi dont la seule faute est d'être née femme : ma mère m'accompagnerait en Epire. C'était son pays d'enfance et elle me haïssait par avance d'épouser son frère, le roi de ce pays qui l'avait vu grandir, et d'en devenir la reine, alors qu'elle était sur le point d'être répudiée aux yeux de tous par le roi de Macédoine, et de voir sa position de reine offerte à une épouse de second rang, qui n'avait même pas mis au monde de fils…

J'aurais pu jubiler, Alexandre, de devenir reine alors que notre mère, la sorcière que son peuple haïssait ne serait plus rien et que tu risquais fort de perdre le trône à ton tour.

Mais, malgré l'austérité de mon enfance et de mon adolescence, je n'ai jamais le cœur aussi sec et dur que celui de notre mère. Je n'ai vu qu'une seule chose : j'allais devenir reine avant que tu ne sois roi.

Et puis un événement a tout bouleversé…

**_OoO_**

Je n'étais mariée depuis qu'une petite nuit lorsque j'ai vu notre père assassiné sous les yeux de tout un peuple. Et tu es devenu roi d'un empire en quelques secondes, me rabaissant à la place qui est la mienne : derrière toi, effacée sous ton brillant éclat de prince.

La suite s'est enchaînée à une allure effrayante : ton royaume a repoussé ses frontières jusqu'à des contrées dont je n'avais guère soupçonné l'existence. Tu est devenu le maître d'un empire de géants, un chevalier au talent inégalé, entouré de jubilation, de succès et d'un amour que je n'aurai jamais le droit de connaître.

Moi, j'ai été une bonne épouse, dévouée et fidèle. J'ai eu un fils dans lequel j'ai mis un amour que je ne pensais pas contenir en moi. J'ignore pourquoi, je l'ai élevé dans le culte de son roi : toi. Je t'en voulais déjà moins, lorsque tu es parti envahir les terres barbares des perses. Quand je t'ai fait mes adieux, je savais que je ne te reverrais plus. Bien que je n'ai jamais eu aucun tort envers toi, si ce n'est celui de t'avoir jalousé, j'ai cru qu'il était de mon devoir de réparer mes fautes en donnant à mon fils l'image d'un oncle resplendissant de bonté et d'intelligence.

Il a toujours rêvé de te rejoindre et te combattre à tes côtés. Il sait aujourd'hui que c'est impossible…

**_OoO_**

Que faisais-je au moment où Héphaistion est mort ? Je l'ignore. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne pensais pas à lui. Je commençais, après des années, à l'oublier. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir un bon mari. Quand il s'est fait tué à la guerre, en Italie, j'en ai été très sincèrement peinée. Mais, j'ai beau rassemblé tout mon honneur d'épouse droite et probe, la douleur qui m'a vrillé le cœur lorsque j'ai appris la mort de mon premier amour ne fut en rien comparable. Il m'en coûte de l'avouer. Mais qu'y puis-je ?

Tu étais avec lui, tu as pu lui dire adieu et lui rappeler combien tu l'aimais. Pas moi. Je t'ai haï.

Notre mère a eu un semblant de tristesse dans les yeux lorsque mon époux, son frère, est mort. Mais en apprenant la mort d'Héphaistion, elle a parut presque soulagée. Son rival dans ton cœur avait enfin cédé la place.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était qu'au moment où elle lisait ces funestes lignes, tu rejoignais ton bien aimé au royaume des morts.

**_OoO_**

C'est quand je lui ai froidement annoncé qu'il était inutile de poursuivre la lettre qu'elle avait commencée pour toi, que tu étais mort à l'heure qu'il était, que j'ai compris que notre mère cachait un cœur derrière son masque de sorcière.

Elle m'a chassée, agissant comme je l'avais souhaité, comme si je ne ressentais rien à la nouvelle de ta mort.

Nous avons pleuré chacune dans notre coin, ne souhaitant pas plus partager notre douleur que deux inconnues à la mort de leur roi.

Cher Alexandre, je t'ai haï, mais j'ai pleuré en apprenant que tu n'étais plus. Je t'ai haï hier, mais aujourd'hui, je t'aime.

**_OoO_**

_Voilà ! J'espère que ça n'était pas trop barbant, mais je trouve que Kleopatra n'a pas eu une vie facile et qu'elle mérite au moins d'être mentionnée quand on parle de son illustre frère !_

_A bientôt !_

**Thaele Ellia**


End file.
